


One Mind, Two Bodies, One Purpose

by Jade_Tatsu



Series: Synthesis [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Avatar, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Other, Romance, Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Tatsu/pseuds/Jade_Tatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the process of Synthesis, it's necessary to get quite close to one's organic partner. Harbinger knew this. He never even questioned it and when the time came he initiated that closeness with all the skill a billion plus years of experience gave him. He knew what he desired, and he very much looked forward to teaching Shepard to share that desire. </p>
<p>Synthesis meant one mind, it did not mean one body but by the time he was finished Shepard's body would only respond to his and that was one unforeseen consequence of synthesis that he could honestly say he was more than pleased with.</p>
<p>This is meant to be read as an additional scene in Chapter 11.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Mind, Two Bodies, One Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> What follows is a gratuitous sex scene, written for no other reason than I wanted one between Harbinger and Shepard. As I'm the author, I tend to get what I want… at least I do when I get around to writing it :D

**Mass Effect: Synthesis**   
**Chapter 11 Additional: One Mind, Two Bodies, One Purpose**

* * *

**_ 2188, Sol System _ **

Shepard was asleep. He'd upgraded her cybernetics which had only increased her connection with him and after she had trained herself to what she considered an acceptable level she had been going through his memories again. It was all a part of the process and while she shifted through the information he possessed, he was learning about her. It was a fair exchange. Her mind was laid before him and he could see her life. He now knew exactly why she was the way she was and where her stubbornness came from.

Outside the framework was finished and he was beginning to fill in sections. It was almost as if he was taking on a new skin and it felt odd. His orbit close to the sun meant that the skin of his new form felt warm. His drones were beginning to work on some of his internals. His main cannon was still operational but he would have to power down at some stage to fully upgrade. His old form was forming the center but his hull was lifted in so many places to allow linkage with the new structure. In all the years he had existed he'd never been this exposed. There were three things keeping him calm.

The first was that most races of most cycles would never be able to get this close to a star, though they could still potentially fling asteroids at him which lead to the second thing keeping him calm. With the rest of his kind in residence in this system, no organic would get close, And thirdly the presence of his organic and the knowledge that she would fight for him was also reassuring in a strange way. He never would have believed that an organic could calm him but she was. Even asleep he could feel her resolve.

Shepard was watching the history of the cycles again but this time she was attempting to see how each civilization would fall if they had of been left alone. It was an interesting exercise to watch. At first it had been obvious Shepard was just guessing but as her knowledge increased, she began to see the little things he did and her assessments were soon paralleling his own. Her predictions didn't match his exactly but as she went through the history of each race they were coming closer and once or twice her predictions had surprised him. She paid attention to different triggers than he did and while the outcome was the same, her scenarios sometimes played out with quite surprising alternative actions. It was actually fun watching her and if Harbinger had of been organic he might have been purring with interest.

He wasn't, his interest remained clinical but he was interested and as Shepard assessed each race, learned their names and history she merged further with him. It made him feel and after eons that sensation was precious. Mentally he shivered, quivering as he felt the power of synthesis surge through him. This was what he had waited an eternity for and he would enjoy every moment of it. But she should enjoy this as well and her turned back to watching her as she slept.

She looked so peaceful and the feel of her mind running through his data bases was sending shocks through his system. Her mind was organic, its touch was light, almost feathery. It felt nothing like when he shared information with his own kind. This was different and he found himself hoping that she would explore deeper, reaching into the archives he seldom used. It felt good.

But she didn't feel anything from this and that wasn't right. She was joining with him in synthesis but it should be more than just a digital connection. She needed to feel what he felt but Shepard was organic. She couldn't feel the way he did… But she could feel… organics made such an issue of the fact that they could feel. It was just electrical pulses and he could manipulate them as easily as he flew through a mass effect tunnel. But he'd have to be delicate. Organics were fragile and even though Shepard was reinforced with his cybernetics too much force would damage her.

No… he could not do it remotely. Not if he wanted her to survive the experience. Other shells, those he indoctrinated, his touch, though forceful was enough for them. It was over whelming and left them broken but they served him adequately. Shepard was more important. He could not take the risk.

There was more than one way to stimulate an organic and she was within him. She was sleeping near his core, in the densest part of his superstructure. He had the most control there. Harbinger concentrated feeling through his conduits. They weren't made to move but if he manipulated his internal electromagnetic fields… No… to move the conduits the fields would be have to be too strong. They would damage Shepard… Perhaps eezo energy… no, not that either. That left one final option…

Avatar… Harbinger had them but he seldom used them. It wasn't often that the organics of the cycle needed him to interfere in person so to speak. Usually he just created an avatar to match the species of the cycle, or he took over an alien but creating the matching body would take too long this time and no other organics were close. He looked over the bodies he had in storage. It needed to be soft, yet firm enough for her and levo-amino based. Her cybernetics would resist any allergic reaction and she could even eat dextro food with no ill effects but it was better to avoid those complications. He settled on a Vecchio. They had been a humanoid, space faring race that had preferred to dwell alone in primitive conditions on harsh worlds. Hunting them had been challenging even for his kind but like all others they had eventually joined the cycle.

Harbinger wasn't interested in that now and he narrowed his attention, settling his consciousness into his chosen avatar. It had a humanoid form with three fingers that were longer and thicker than a humans, each with one thumb. Stubby talons adorned each finger and his toes. He had a tongue and something similar to human lips, but not as flexible or soft. He ran his tongue through his mouth, feeling the teeth. The canines were rounded rather than sharp. Taking a deep breath, Harbinger stepped out of the stasis pod. The floor was cold to the pads of his feet but he didn't care about that. He ran his hands over his skin. It was roughly scaled but again it would suffice. Harbinger felt towards his genitals, a part of organics he'd never cared about before. Most of his avatars were male so it was simply a matter of identifying the parts. He couldn't feel a scrotal sac so he assumed the seed holders were internal but he had a penile shaft… Though... Harbinger shifted, turning to look. He bent awkwardly but his avatar was flexible enough. The Vecchio apparently had a penile shaft that was textured but it was accompanied by two thin tendrils.

He had no idea what the Vecchio used them for but he knew how he'd use them. Harbinger continued to walk through himself, heading towards where Shepard was sleeping. He had elbow spurs but they weren't sharp. That was good. Until Shepard wanted more force he would be gentle.

He was forcibly reminded about organic's other senses when he entered the place Shepard was sleeping. She smelt. Not in a bad way and he ran one finger tip over his tongue… he could almost taste her. He didn't know what she tasted like, nor what she smelt like but it was not bad. He looked over to where she was sleeping. She was on a kind of reclined chair. It was the best place he had available since he wasn't used to hosting organics and she'd never asked for anything more. He should have provided something but it was no time for recrimination.

A thought brought the room temperature up to something she would consider warm and he walked up to her. She was lying on her back, wearing a black jump suit that provided modesty but left not much to the imagination. He reached out with his long fingers and ran them down the fastenings. His ship board facilities had created the suit, he was more than capable of taking it off. The fabric parted and he pushed it aside, revealing her breasts. He pushed the jump suit down but not past her navel. Not yet.

Eagerly he lowered his mouth, locking it over her nipple while one hand went for the other. He may not be organic but he knew well enough where her nerve endings were. He knew what would feel good. Permission was not something he needed. He was in her mind, she was in his, she already knew what he was doing and even though she was asleep, she accepted. Besides, his avatars only looked organic, they had extensive cybernetic enhancement. If he focused just right he could see the lines of electrical impulses flowing through her body.

Harbinger's avatar may not have been fully organic but it knew what to do. His tongue lapped at Shepard's nipple, rasping at it while his hand gently rolled its partner between two finger tips. The flesh hardened beneath his ministrations and he began flick his tongue up and down, clicking. It felt good for Shepard but it felt good for him too and after a few minutes he moved his mouth to her other nipple. This time he sucked at it, nibbling slightly. She moaned but didn't wake. With his spare hand, Harbinger stroked Shepard's check and traced out her lips. In his mouth Shepard's second nipple was becoming slick. He never thought that human female's breasts were so soft. They gave beneath his touch but sprang back. They were pliable and while the skin was silky and smooth, it was also far stronger than he realized.

Humans always said they were tougher than they looked and he'd ignored that. They had been right but for the moment that was academic. He was having fun playing with Shepard's breasts. He kept switching between the two, teasing each nipple with tongue and fingers. Her smell had changed since he began which he took to be a good thing and experimentally he ran his spare hand over her body, stroking her skin gently. He pushed the black material of her jump suit down her arms, using his talons to cut through the fabric when it would not give. She wriggled but settled again as he continued stroking. All of her was soft! It was amazing. He could feel her muscles but they gave under his hand. It made her seem weak but Harbinger knew Shepard was anything but weak and mentally he smirked. The races of the galaxy had already seen the vid of her killing Batarians… How much more fear would they feel once they saw the race responsible and felt how soft they were? There was a reason hers was the only race considered for a Sovereign class ship this cycle… Though that would wait until synthesis was complete.

Purposefully he moved his hand down, delicately flicking his stubby talons against her exposed skin as he moved to her navel. Shepard had scars. It was to be expected in a soldier but the changes in texture of her skin did not detract from the smooth silk like feel of the rest, instead the scars served as sign posts, letting him know where his hand was on her body. Some were sensitive too. Harbinger deliberately brushed some twice, three times when she shivered.

Harbinger felt between Shepard's legs. Despite the jump suit which should have regulated her temperature she was hot and as he experimentally ran one finger up along her cleft he could feel moisture. A stronger scent wafted through the room and while a Vecchio was not human, he felt his avatar's body respond. Organic mating was so primitive. Shepard liked it though, and Harbinger liked the way she quivered under his touch so he rested the heel of his avatar's hand on her belly and continued stroking, running one finger up slowly moving deeper, pushing the jumpsuit into the folds of her flesh.

His mouth was still busy, teasing and suckling at the flesh of her nipples but he had begun lapping further, licking up her neck. In addition to being soft, she was warm and he could feel Shepard's blood pulsing through her veins. He began licking everywhere he could reach, nipping sometimes as he explored her face. Eventually he licked at her lips, brushing his tongue over their soft expanse, wriggling inwards into the shockingly warm moist cavern that was her mouth. Harbinger was so absorbed in feeling Shepard's body, delighting in the way it reacted that he never felt it when she awoke.

Shepard's response was subtle. Her legs parted slightly allowing him better access and he took the invitation offered, moving his hand slightly to slip it under the fabric of lower part of her clothes. He continued stroking at her cleft, working his long finger into the folds to find the little bud of nerves he knew was hidden there. The way she stiffened when he found it made him chuckle as he redoubled his efforts flicking it at the conclusion of each caress. Her jaws loosened and her tongue rose to meet his. She didn't fight him, didn't push back but instead allowed her mouth to lazily join with his, letting him rasp his tongue all over hers, feeling it, running over her teeth. Beneath him he felt her purr but the sound was one of pure contentment and his avatar gave his response.

Experimentally he shifted his hand, pressing one finger deep within her folds. She was wet and her body gave slightly but she was still tight. He pressed again before stroking upwards, flicking the little bundle of nerves before poking at her again. He continued the movement, working until first the stubby blunted talon was enclosed in her warmth, then more of his finger shifted inside. One there Harbinger stopped stroking and moved his finger in tiny circles, his thumb brushing against Shepard's clit as he worked. Slowly she opened, though her muscles gripped him firmly and her tunnel was slick with her juice.

As he worked the digit in and out, wriggling slightly Harbinger left Shepard's mouth and returned to her tits, arching his avatar's back to resume suckling them. She moaned so he moved his spare arm up, and once again gently traced out her face, stroking her skin. Shepard's mouth opened though and her felt her tongue lick at his fingers, enticing them into the warmth of her mouth. He complied and was surprised by how good her tongue felt flickering over his fingers. She sucked at them and as Harbinger nibbled on her nipple, teasing the flesh he reflected that humans were soft, wet and warm… but they felt good.

Shepard's hips pressed into his arm, urging his questing finger to be buried deeper, to stroke more forcefully so Harbinger added a second finger to her tunnel, his thumb massaging her clit confidently and he felt her muscles tighten around his digits. Her legs jerked, gripping him and her arms firmly moved to hold his head in position as she came. For a long moment she was completely tense and then she relaxed as euphoria flooded her mind. He felt it and feeling it aroused his avatar.

Harbinger pulled back for a moment, roughly pulling Shepard into place on the chair as he looked down at her. Her green eyes were fuzzy with the force of her orgasm but she wanted this. She needed it the way he did and he half pulled, half pushed so that his avatar's cock was fully buried within her. Shepard gasped, her sensitized twat convulsing around the textured cock that had replaced the fingers, her back arched and her legs locked around Harbinger's avatar. It felt so good. The dick was bigger but not so large as to cause discomfort but it was textured and even with slight movement she could feel the knobs and ripples stirring against her. She didn't come again but it was a close thing. Harbinger held her hips, keeping her firmly against him and then she felt it… something touched her clit. The touch was feather light but it came again and Shepard lifted her head, focusing her eyes on the connection between them. There, rising up from his groin there were two thin tendrils. As she watched they pushed forward again and this time she saw as they caressed her most sensitive spot. She flinched away but Harbinger held firm and she couldn't move as the tendrils teased and pulled at her flesh.

Shepard gasped, her head thrown back as sensation washed through her. Harbinger's avatar knew exactly what he was doing and he applied just the right amount of pressure. Her legs kicked but she couldn't get purchase, not that she wanted to push Harbinger out of her but the sensation was engulfing her. Her hands pressed into his chest as she came, shuddering around him. She sobbed as she felt Harbinger shift within her. His cock was rubbing her and she could feel every knob within her. The intrusion felt so good!

How good the intrusion and subsequent stimulation felt reverberated through Shepard's mind but that did nothing to indicate how good it felt to Harbinger. Her body gripped his length alternately fighting his cock and welcoming him. The Vecchio were sensitive along their entire length and the press of her slick flesh against him was incredible. She was warm and soft but slick and firm. Her body gave against his as he shifted, settling deeper but the press did not fade into nothing. It was not loose. For all its softness, Shepard's body had a firm resistance and her flesh rubbed against him as she jerked her hips towards him.

Humans were soft but they were not weak. The soft was an illusion, it hid their strength and that strength was emphasized when she came. Her body tensed as her quim's grip on his cock tightened, squeezing his rod almost uncomfortably. It was a long quivering moment and then she sagged as it passed. Once again her body went limp with feeling.

Harbinger grinned, shifting his grip on her hips to hold Shepard in place before he jerked forward. Liquid warmth surrounded him and he repeated the movement. Her boobs bounced, jiggling in time with the intrusion but her nipples still stood proudly at attention and the creamy expanse of flesh was shiny with his saliva.

He pushed again, this time drawing back a bit further. For an instant his cock felt cold despite the warmth of the air in the room and Harbinger slammed forwards again and again, admiring the way Shepard's tits bounced. Her mind still was bubbling with euphoria from the climax he'd given her earlier but after the first few strokes of his cock into her warm inviting depths her body instinctively responded. Her muscles tightened milking his length as he speared into her. Her hands gripped his forearms, short nails digging into the scaled flesh of his avatar while his hands gripped her hips securely, holding her in place to accept the driving plunges of his cock. He could feel her muscles working, twitching beneath him as she tried to respond driving forward to meet his thrusts.

Shepard's eyes were squeezed shut and her head was thrown back. She gasped with each movement and Harbinger loved the sounds he was invoking. Gently he leaned over, reaching out with one hand to bring her head up so that he could lick at her mouth. He swallowed her moans as he coaxed her lips to part to allow his tongue access. It was a fascinating study. As Harbinger varied the force, depth and pace of his thrusts her tongue responded, twisting around his. Sometimes it was demanding, seeking to dominate. At other times it moved slower and was more accepting of the sinuous dance. The dance of her tongue and the pressure of her hips told him so much about what she liked. Harbinger set up a good rhythm deliberately frustrating her by moving slowly when her body demanded speed, quickening when she wanted a slower, gentler feel. It was a pleasurable torment, slowly building to a long crescendo they would share.

She moved her arms, wrapping them around his torso to pull him close and her legs rose to lock around his hips. It limited his movements and Harbinger grinned widely as her strategy became clear when her internal walls clamped down. But two could play that game and Shepard had obviously forgotten that his avatar was not human. Harbinger continued stroking into her, shorter, sharper thrusts that were almost vicious in their intensity. Shepard didn't mind if the way her hips shook was any indication but as Harbinger moved he concentrated on shifting the tendrils between them. He arched his back under her grip, moving his mouth to one nipple to nip at it when he struck.

The instant he touched her clit, both tendrils pushing into the sensitive little bud of flesh she groaned and her arms shifted slightly moving to hold his head to her breast, letting him suckle. Her legs loosened their grip slightly but only enough for him to thrust deeper into her, pulling almost all the way out before he plunged in again. He stroked again.

"Ha…" Shepard sobbed and her voice throbbed with her desire. He pushed back and plunged forward once more, timing his thrust to match the way his tendrils played with her clit.

"Harbinger!" she screamed as she came and as her cunt clamped on him making the tightness deeper, sweeter, Harbinger felt his cum surge through his cock.

The first jet shot into her but Harbinger pulled back quickly and as he continued to cum the jets of liquid shot over her stomach, splattering there. Shepard didn't appear to notice the absence of his cock, she continued to shake as her muscles tensed and relaxed with the force of her organism. Her tits sprang up and down as her back arched, dislodging his mouth but Harbinger was too lost in his own organism to care. It was intense and it felt like his avatar had exploded and as he breathed deep, enjoying the scent of their climax he rested his cock on her stomach. The gentle rub of her skin felt good and kept him aroused as they both recovered.

Finally Shepard looked up at him, sated and sleepy. Harbinger chuckled, his iron will quickly bringing his avatar back under control so that with one smooth movement he once again sheathed his prick in the tight warm folds of her body. He plunged in to the root and she looked confused. Slowly, gently he bent over, covering her form beneath his larger frame and purred into her ear. "Oh no… we are not finished yet, my sweet," Harbinger whispered. The sight of Shepard disheveled and smelling of sex just made him want more. "You seem to have forgotten, I am not organic. I am not bound by the limitations of your bodies." His mind was not bound but his avatar, despite reinforcement did have some organic weaknesses but she did not know that yet, and he could go another few rounds to pleasure her. Harbinger pulled back up, firmly placing his hands on her hips as he rocked back and forth.

Shepard was tired but her muscles responded milking his cock as he moved. He wrapped one of his tendrils around her clit, squeezing it while the other delicately dabbed at the puckered opening of her ass. It teased and twitched before slipping inside wriggling gently.

As he rocked again, moving in the way he knew she liked Harbinger looked down. Shepard's face betrayed her ecstasy but it also showed apprehension. He laughed, swooping down to take her mouth, one hand remaining on her hips to hold her in place while the other played with her breasts. He moved in her, feeling the slide of her body against his cock. So this is what it took to make her fear him?

Harbinger felt a thrill for an instant before the sensation trickled through his mind. It was cold and it reminded him of the eternity he had spent waiting for her. His movements slowed, then stopped and he enjoyed the tight sheath of her body as he looked down at her.

Shepard gazed up at him and as best as he could Harbinger let his expression soften. "Do not worry, my sweet, you will come to love the fact I am not organic." He grinned at her and rotated his hips, enticing a moan from her and he was pleased to feel her apprehension fade. He had tasted the fear of countless organics. His should not fear him.

Harbinger took pity on Shepard and shifted their position, lifting her limp body and turning so that he was sitting. He found that he rather liked this position. Shepard was pressed against him; her breasts were warm settled flush to his chest, the twin nubs of her nipples hard against him. Her arms wrapped around him and her head rested on his shoulder allowing him to hear the little mews of delight she was making. Her muscles massaged his length and his elbows rested on her hips holding her close while his hands rested on her buttocks. They, like her tits were soft and experimentally he squeezed. Their texture was different, firmer but pleasing.

"Ha…" Shepard gasped and he felt her try to gather herself.

"No, do not speak," Harbinger whispered into her ear. "Do not move, let me do the work," he added lifting her slightly and letting her fall back down on to his cock. The little cry of joy she made was music to his ears. Beneath the ecstasy that clouded her mind he could feel her frustration. She was confused as to why she was overwhelmed. Direct stimulation with his innate ability would have been too much for her mind but gentle enhancement of her excitement was more than adequate. He'd heightened her senses and adjusted his electromagnetic fields to be subtly supportive. It was beyond her senses but it made her feel comfortable, it made her feel him more deeply and he reveled in her intoxication.

He lifted her again and again, rotating his hips, pushing upwards each time he let her drop. She felt amazing and no matter how tired, how replete her body responded, massaging his length. With each thrust he nuzzled into her neck, enjoying the little exclamations she made with each intrusion. His hands kneaded her buttocks as he worked, pulling her up his cock. Each time her cunt lips rasped at his length. Harbinger held his tendrils away from her. He was tempted to push them both into her butt and wriggle them there but Shepard probably wouldn't feel that. There was one thing she would though…

With a grin Harbinger lifted her high, pulling her off his cock for a moment. The heated air of the room was cold after the warmth of her body but it was only for a moment. His tendrils wrapped around his cock, making defined ridges and he licked his lips as he let Shepard fall back. She groaned as she mounted him again. "Ha… ha… Harbinger…" her voice was breathy, flooded with emotion.

"Shh…" he soothed, moving one hand to stroke her hair. He wrapped his other arm more securely under her bum and lifted her again. She definitely liked the change and he liked the stimulus her cunt provided as it tightened.

"Please…"

Harbinger drew his face back and looked at Shepard through hooded eyes. She was almost incoherent with feeling but she wasn't begging for herself. He could feel that. She was struggling to speak but it wasn't to ask him to pleasure her… she didn't need any more. "Shh… it is okay," he crooned at her pumping upwards into the welcoming depths.

Shepard gulped. "No," she managed to object in between gasping at the pleasure his cock was invoking as it stroked within her. "No," she said again. "You."

He felt his avatar's eyes widen with surprise as he understood her meaning. She wasn't begging for herself… she was begging for him, telling him to take his pleasure in her body. Harbinger drove his shaft upwards, sheathing it deeply before pulling back and repeating the motion. "Soon, my sweet," he answered her. "Soon," he murmured the word directly into her ear, nibbling at the lobe as he moved his arm around her lifting while his hips rotated driving his pole into her fully. "Together," he added as he felt her tighten and his cock responded tingling to signal his own coming release.

She was tight and warm and the feeling of being buried within her was one he wanted to repeat. His release was coming upon him and he felt his body stretch, not unpleasantly when the breaking point offered such sweet escape but this time he wanted to be buried within her. He wanted to feel her muscles working milking the sensitive length of his cock as he pumped into her.

It came as a rush and as his cum boiled through his shaft both of his arms locked around her, pulling her body down onto his cock. The spurt into her triggered her own orgasm and her arms and tunnel squeezed him close as she turned her face towards his, her mouth moving to say his name but no noise escaped. Harbinger continued to cum, his hips jerking beyond his control as he poured into her. He nuzzled into her neck biting into the muscle at the join to her shoulder. Shepard was his. She was his organic and she smelled of his sex, she felt of him in her cybernetics but he would mark her. Something beyond organic and synthetic worked there with his desire.

He lapped at her skin, stilling as the thick smell of cum filled the room. Shepard's muscles rubbed him, draining him dry and he felt his avatar respond, and more sperm flowed into her. They twitched towards the other and slowly the immediate numbing sensation of rapture faded. Weakly Shepard mewed and Harbinger moved his arms again, moving one hand to the back of her head to support her before he laid her down. She was completely relaxed and boneless and he smiled at his work before gently pulling out. His cock was softening but that was not a problem. Shepard was more than pleasured and he was pleased at the feeling of repletion that coursed through him.

He looked down at Shepard. "Yes, I think this is a suitable reward," Harbinger's avatar purred.

Shepard blinked at him forcing her mind to focus through the haze of pleasure he had induced. "Reward?" she asked after several minutes.

He nuzzled into her throat. "Reward," he confirmed, allowing his hands to languidly trace upwards over her stomach, before pinching lightly at her nipples to keep them flushed with blood. Her tits fascinated him… soft yet firm… pliable and giving but bouncy. Already he could foresee his avatars playing with them for hours. "You are seeing my memories, extrapolating the future for each race we have preserved. I think you deserve a reward every time that extrapolation matches my thoughts."

Shepard froze as her mind comprehended. She hadn't been good at determining a species fate at first. She was getting better but there were over forty thousand cycles, each averaging a minimum of ten or so species… With the way his memories were structured she learned about three to four hundred species each day… "Every time?"

"Oh yes… _every_ time," Harbinger repeated, "though you deserve a special reward when you extrapolate something that makes me reconsider," he added reaching down to squeeze her buttocks. They, like her tits were soft but firmer, less giving but thrilling to him. This particular avatar had been chosen because it was close to a human, but already Harbinger was imagining what her tits, her cunt and mouth and ass would feel like wrapped around some of his other avatar's cocks. The silky friction, the soft skin, the tight warmth… For his own sake he might have to diminish some of the sensitivities… but it would be worth it. She would feel magnificent! And he would worship her body each time.

Her green eyes were wide as he let one long finger slip into her cunt while his thumb massaged her clit. He'd already driven her body over the edge several times today and so the stimulation now was just a reminder of what he could do. She was putty for him to mould and as he worked he felt Shepard shudder through another weak orgasm. "I can't…" she gasped. "You can't… it's too much…" she managed to say eventually.

Harbinger pulled his fingers out and propped himself beside her moving one hand to stroke her shoulder while his sticky fingers resumed massaging one breast. "No, my sweet," he murmured, pulling her towards him to rest against the body of his avatar. "I think it is just right." For all that his avatar was not human, her body fitted against him well and for the moment he enjoyed the close warmth she represented. "Though for now you sleep, because I will continue this in the morning."

Her eyes were clouded with lust but they slid shut and her entire body, already relaxed by his pleasurable assault became completely boneless as sleep took her. She nuzzled her face into his chest as a long sigh escaped, her breath warm against his skin. After a few moments Harbinger carefully disentangled his avatar's body from her sleeping form and got up. He looked down at his organic. She was sated and her body bore the marks of that but he had never broken the skin. Her lips were full and red and her nipples were full and hard but she was relaxed completely and at ease. His avatar's seed was splattered on her belly and thighs and some was escaping her cunt but that hardly mattered. Impregnation was not his desire. He had his desire and he would have it again, and again… until the end of time.

Synthesis meant one mind, it did not mean one body but by the time he was finished Shepard's body would only respond to his and that was one unforeseen consequence of synthesis that he could honestly say he was more than pleased with. She was his organic! Her mind knew it, but soon her body would as well. He was very much going to enjoy teaching her that.


End file.
